Who Cares?
by Litanya
Summary: Depressing is all I can say... no couples, one-shot.


Litanya: I really shouldn't be writing this… I have too much homework. But I don't really care at the moment, I just need to write. I do not own Digimon, nor do I claim to.

**_Who Cares?_**

One day passes into another day. A week changes into another week. The cycle goes on, never changing its pattern or stopping to allow things to catch up. A person walking down the street can stop and wait for someone to catch up, but that is not how time works. A young teenage boy sat staring at his hands, trying to block out the world around him. Adults that passed gave him strange looks before walking away, not caring about him because they didn't know who he was. Children ran past him, running without a care in the world. They didn't give him strange looks; they just ignored him, in their happy worlds where sadness and depression did not exist. Teenagers that knew the boy still just walked past, believing the boy to be a freak. He used to have loads of friends, but he had pushed them all away. Now even his sister didn't want to speak to him. What had he done to make them go away? He had lied. He had told them all horrible lies because he needed to be alone. He didn't want to be alone, but he needed to be. Nobody knew what he was feeling; nobody could know what he was going through. None of his friends would be able to help and neither would his family. Hell, his parents didn't even know that he knew about her.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" he didn't even move as Sora Takenouchi, his best friend, sat down on the bench beside him. He thought that he had driven her away, but it seemed that he had not. He didn't reply and he continued to stare down at his hands, aware that she was looking at him.

"Tai, I know that you didn't mean what you said before. Of course I am your best friend. I know everything about you, just like you know everything about me. We haven't kept a secret from each other since we were five! Depression is a thing that a lot of people go through, but you need to get help…" she trailed off, surprised as he jumped up off the bench suddenly in anger.

"You don't know a thing about me Sora! I've kept things from you ever since I met you! I'm not depressed and I don't need to talk to anybody, so just leave me alone!" the children that had been playing near the pair stopped playing and stared at the pair, their eyes wide. Adults going past glared at the boy and sympathized with Sora, although they did not stop to tell her so. The teenagers glared at Tai too and wondered how he could say something like that to Sora, who would never dream of hurting anyone. And Sora stared at Tai, her eyes wide and beginning to water and opened her mouth to say something, but he was already running away, running from all of the eyes and running away from everything. As he ran he remembered the meeting with his friends the day before, when he had lost them forever…

_~FLASHBACK~_

_They all met up at the park, wondering why the meeting had been called. Tai had called them all together and he had not told anyone anything, or given them a hint as to why he had called. So they all stopped what they were doing and headed to the park, even Kari had no clue what it was about. All that she knew was that something was different about her brother and she was worried._

_"So Tai, why'd you call us all here?" Matt, Tai's male best friend and the Digidestined of Friendship asked, once everyone had arrived._

_"I just wanted to tell all of you that I never want to see any of you again. I would have just avoided all of you, but I decided that I'd better tell you in case you didn't get the hint and tried to talk to me," Tai told them calmly and they were all surprised at the anger in his voice._

_"What? I don't think that I understand what you're saying. You never want to see us again?" Mimi couldn't believe her ears. She thought that is was another one of Tai's jokes, "Very good Tai, but we're not going to fall for one of your tricks!" The others gathered around agreed with the pink-loving girl, but they started to doubt that theory when Tai didn't even crack a smile._

_"I'm not joking. I hate every last one of you and believe me when I say that I mean it. Matt, you're a jerk, did you know that? It's always 'look at me because I'm in a band' but do you think anybody really cares? And Izzy's 'I'm so smart attitude' makes me sick! Joe's complaining makes me want to hit him over the head whenever I see him and Mimi's constant whining is enough to drive anybody mad! T.K, you are too sweet, believing that everybody is going to like you just because you are nice! Sora, every time that you say 'I understand…' it makes me sick! And Kari… I hate it how you always laugh at me behind my back with all of your little friends. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of all of you! THAT'S why I called this meeting, to finally tell all of you this to make you leave me alone!" he took a deep breath after saying all of that and looked around to see the effect. All of them were staring at him in disbelief, so he took the chance to leave, "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your lives… NOT!" He walked away calmly, stopping himself from running so that they wouldn't think that he was lying. He was lying of course, but he didn't want them to know that. Saying all of those bad things about his friends was enough to make tears come to his eyes, but he wouldn't cry until he was away from their sight, until he was safe. He went home and went straight to bed, not looking either of his parents in the eye._

_"Where are you going Tai?" his mother asked as she saw him storm through the room. He seemed different somehow and she was worried about him._

_"Into my room if that's okay with you! Just leave me alone and never speak to me again!" he slammed the door and jumped straight onto his bed, staring at the wall. He heard his mother and father talking about something between them, but nothing he heard stuck in his head. He heard the front door open and close and his little sister entered the room, but she refused to look at him. She went straight to her bed and lay there, obviously trying to find out if he meant what he had said. He did nothing other than lie there and cry silently. There was no way that he was going to say anything, no way at all…_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Without realising it he found that he had run home and he hesitated outside the door, debating with himself as to whether he should go in or not. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he hadn't made the wrong decision he turned the handle of the door and walked in. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, his parents greeted him, both with red eyes. Tai's Aunt Steph was also there, her eyes red too.

"Tai come and sit down. We have something to tell you," he did as his mother had told him to, but he didn't say anything. He already knew what they were going to say.

"Umm… this is going to be hard to say, but you deserve to know. Tai, you had a twin sister. Her name was Melissa and last night… last night she was killed whilst crossing a road to get home after school. We didn't tell you that you had a twin before because we didn't think that you would forgive us for splitting the pair of you up. Please forgive us," they were taken aback when Tai didn't change his expression, but they could see in his eyes that the hate already laid within them.

"I know. Twins can sense each other, especially when they have been apart for a long time. I knew that she died; I can even show you the exact spot if you want me to. I never saw her, but I knew about her. Is that all? Can I go now?" he didn't wait for a reply and he stood up and left the apartment again, having no idea where he was going.

"Tai wait!" it was Kari who had called out to him. He hadn't even noticed that she had been in the apartment, but obviously she had been eavesdropping on the conversation, "Tai, stop! Is that why you said all of that stuff last night?" He stopped suddenly and turned to her, his eyes cold.

"No, it isn't. I truly meant what I said, so just leave me alone and go crying to someone else!" even though Kari couldn't see it, she somehow knew that he was lying. But considering the mood he was in, she decided that it would be better if she left him alone. So he continued on his journey alone, not even noticing where he was going or what time it was. He just kept walking and walking, his thoughts far away from what he was doing. He didn't even know where his thoughts were.

_'Twins are connected, whenever one of them dies the other is lost. The other twin usually dies with 48 hours of the other…'_ this just popped into Tai's head, but he didn't know if it was true. He knew that it was going to be true with him and Melissa, but he didn't know if it was true if other twins die within 48 hours of each other.

"Tai!" he turned his neck to see all of the digidestined chasing after him and he knew that Kari had told them about his twin. He sighed to himself and stopped, knowing that he wouldn't escape them this time.

"Why didn't you tell us about your twin? You didn't have to yell at all of us just because you wanted to be alone for a few hours!" T.K told him firmly, as the group gathered around Tai. The brown haired boy said nothing; he just looked them all in the eye and they could see a swirl of emotions battling inside of him.

"Are you alright Tai? We know that it must be hard for you to have lost your sister, but you can talk to us about it!" Joe pushed his glasses back up his nose, but still Tai didn't say anything. He looked like he was swaying a little and they exchanged glances. Without warning Tai just dropped straight to the ground, unconscious. Joe, being the only one studying medicine there, called to Sora to call an ambulance. He quickly checked for Tai's pulse, but he could find nothing. He checked to see if Tai was breathing, but he couldn't detect that either. He started to do CPR, but Tai just got paler and paler and colder and colder and Joe knew that there was nothing they could do. He stopped doing CPR and sat back, shaking his head slowly as the ambulance arrived, causing people to stop and stare at the group of teenagers. Even adults paused in their step to watch as the ambulance officers covered the boy's body and apologised to the other teenagers around the ambulance. It's amazing that people only stop and think about others when bad things happen to them. What a thoughtful race we are.

The End

There, that was REALLY depressing. I don't know what came over me to write this, but it's still going to go up. Please review, even if you flame me I couldn't care less. Have a good day!


End file.
